The Change In Me
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: The war is over and new threats have emerged. Is good evil and evil good? Secrets coming out and romances blooming. Deaths and despair. The people and their wants and their lives a lie. Who can be trusted in this new world?
1. 1 Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

Ok this is a random story idea that came to me. So tell me what you think. I'd love to know what you think =).

As always anything recognisable belongs to J. K. Rowling.

- Ally

* * *

**Chapter one - Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

The smoke rose high above the roof of the deserted station crawling along and out. The silence had an eerie feel to it and the air suffocating. This night was not a night of mystery, magic and wonder... no tonight was a night of pure evil and ghastly deeds to be preformed. To be alone was a stupid and very clumsy idea. The old Hogwarts Express sat obediently waiting for the special and urgent delivery it had to transport to safety. It was spelled to only allow one person on it. Spells and ward shielding the worn exterior from dark magic.

A cloak figure bounded through the barrier and rushing forward toward the open door of the train. A semi-large bundle clutched protectively. The noise echoed in the silence of the still lonely station. The figure pressed on, though their feet hurt and their head pounded. They had their goal and they were set on it. If they died doing this one special thing, their life would not be in vain. The audible pop sounds came from behind. The figure turned their head sharply, the hood of the cloak falling to reveal a head of long dark curly hair and bright brown eyes; three figures stood, each in black with a silver mask.

She turned swiftly back towards the train.

"I would stop where you are..." One of the masked figures called out.

She slowed down to walking pace, not looking back. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are treading a very thin line." The dark and commanding voice sneered.

The woman laughed. "And what thin line would that be? Huh? You think you can stop me?"

"Let me think about that... yeah..." He dashed forward. The woman expecting his move countered it by dashing towards the train and placing the large whimpering bundle inside, safe, and protected.

"NO!" The figure growled grabbing her round the waist mere seconds too late. "Retrieve the child... now!"

"No. Potter's child is safe now. His mother and father safely in hiding, soon to be joined by their beloved son." The woman smirked, so natural and elegant. A smirk of pure poison, assurance and self confidence.

The man behind the mask pinned her against the carriage. "You never did realise your superiors did you?"

"My superiors? You mean yourself? You superior to me? Wow... and muggles can get through the barrier and Firewhiskey isn't alcohol."

"We could play this game forever." The voice gritted half in anger.

"No one lives forever. Not even our hated dictator." She bit her lip mockingly. "I'd say what a shame but then that would be lying. Potter defeated Voldermort... he can defeat you."

"Yet you're not in good books right now are you? Your power growing. He's growing suspicious am I right?" He laughed wickedly knowing he had touched an extremely raw nerve. "I am."

"What would you know?" She sneered, pushing him of herself with an almighty shove.

"You changed. He doesn't like change. You found yourself. Our side would not repress or limit you. You would be free to choose whatever you would like. Would you not like that?" He managed through the pain erupting from his chest. The girl had some force behind her push.

"The dark could never lure me. I am immune to the howls of the evil. Resistant to the song of your sinful tune. I am the light at the end of the tunnel. The silver lining on the cloud. You could try sway me but it would never work. Purity runs deep inside my veins. Love warming my soul. You don't stand a chance." The woman yelled at him. The other masked figures even recoiled at the tone of her voice; their leader was right in saying that she had changed but what would have brought about such a remarkable change in one such as her.

"Merlin. You've handed me such a challenge. But rest assured, never let it be said I back down. I will succeed. Ying and Yang, baby. One has to exist for the other to survive. It's all about balance." He growled loudly. Who was she to talk to _him_ like that? She was nothing. Even Potter had almost turned against her. Soon she would be on her own; and at that point he would strike and have her as his own.

She smirked at him malevolently and took a couple of steps towards him. She reached out and cupped his cheek. "What you mentioned about a balance may be true... but find the balance in some other witch! Oh and don't call me _Baby_..." She brought her knee up sharply. The two figures that on-looked the going-ons laughed; it was not everyday a woman tried to hurt their Leader. It was a good try but she was unsuccessful.

"Nice try Cutie." He said genuinely; not even some of his own men had the guts to try that.

"What the kind of shield do you have on you?" She took several shaky steps backward until she was backed against the train.

"One of a kind... that would have hurt a lot." He smirked. "Now collect the child."

"Never. You'll have to kill me first."

"No. No. No. That would be such a waste of such obvious ..._talent_ and guts." His laughter rung around the station; followed by the laughter of his goons.

She gave a disgusted look knowing full well what he thought her talents were. She wasn't like that. Why did everyone assume that? Why did everyone assume she'd be a killer? She had to get out of there. Find her own way to Hogwarts. Escape.

She eyed his companions and looked for possible weaknesses. She was good at assessing the enemy. The shorter one seems to lean on his left side more which made him more left orientated and most importantly, his left stronger. If she attack his right he could get a good swing, if she attacked the left he could strike with his wand. She calculated this in mere seconds.

He watched her closely. He could tell her eyes were thinking. Calculating. She was smart, he already knew that. For her line of work you had to be smart just as he had to be, even though if you looked at the two men behind him, you wouldn't think so.

She waited. It was a battle of wits, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Boss?" One of the figures called, as he turned, she darted along the platform to the front of the train, he noticed a minute later but a minute was all she needed.

She reached the front of the train and said the spell causing the train to start its travel. "ACCIO NIMBUS!"

A broom came swiftly flying in and she jumped on it. He stood in frozen awe. She hated flying at school. This made him even more determined to find out what had changed her.

"Boss?" Came a sheepish voice.

"WHAT?!" He turned on his heels his light hair falling across his eyes, so like an angel, but a fallen one at that.

"Do we go after her?"

"No Crabbe we do not go after her!"

"Draco... I mean Boss... shouldn't we?" The taller one intervened.

"Didn't you just hear me Goyle?! We have some investigating to do. Draw up every file you can find on our dear Miss Hermione Granger..."

* * *

Please review and give me your view. The next chapter is written. That's where most of the drama starts.


	2. 2 Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts school of wichtcarft and wizardry.**

**

* * *

******

Hermione reached Hogwarts while keeping an eye on the train. She smiled knowing little James would be safe. It was all she wanted. A chance for harry and Ginny's son to grow up with his parents. It was only less than two years since they left Hogwarts but yet a lot had happened. Voldemort was defeated and Draco Malfoy had apparently started where he left off. Though he didn't want anyone to die, she just thought it was a fight for equality. He was fighting for the Malfoy name. She respected him in a way and the past years had done wonders for him.

She dismounted the broom and collected the sleeping tot from the train before making her way up the dusty path toward the place she had called home for seven long years; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew Harry, Ginny and Minerva would be waiting at the doors. Lavender Brown had proved to be a double agent and had kidnapped the small bundle handing him over to the other side. It had taken everything Hermione had to gain access to the strong hold of the new wizarding threat. She tried methods she wasn't proud of such as: using one of the unforgivable curses, seduction and hand-to-hand combat.

She cuddled baby James close protecting him from the harsh winds. She thought of the last couple of months, Malfoy had been right in saying that Harry had lost some trust in her but he got the reasons wrong. She would never reveal to anyone what had happened. It was her secret and only two other people knew of it; Harry and Ron. She had no idea Harry would have reacted like that, she was his friend, and she helped him in the war. She guessed when it came down to it, it was just who he believed more.

The elegant, brown eyed beauty mounted the steps leading up to the grand castle door and entered the school. It was summer so there would be no students roaming the halls or creating havoc. She smiled fondly at the memories of the school and couldn't help but wonder what school would have been like if everyone had known, if she had known. Would she have still had all her morals? Would she have still had the same friends? Would she have looked at anyone differently?

She sighed softly. Harry and Ginny were nowhere in sight. A twinge in her chest knotted. Where were the Professors? Where were harry and Ginny? In fact... where were the people in the portraits. She broke into a run and ran along the corridors until she reached the foot of the staircase leading up into Professor McGonagall's office.

"You're too late, the saviour has fallen, little orphan brats." A mocking voice echoed.

Hermione growled. "Shut up Peeves before I exorcise your sorry arse to hell."

Hermione said the password and walked into the office James leaning his head on her shoulder sucking his thumb, his jet black hair glinting in the dim light. "Professor?"

She could see the Professor sitting at her desk. As she moved closer something seemed amiss. As she moved even closer she could see her favourite professor was still yet to blink. She seemed to be staring deeply into space. Hermione place James on the floor before she moved closer. "Professor?"

She placed two dainty fingers against the thin and fragile wrist of the old professor. Nothing. Hermione stepped back in shock. She looked around. With McGonagall dead and Peeve's jeer, something must have taken place. She looked around the desk and further up into the Professors bedroom. On the bed lay Ginny and a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. She first took Ginny's pulse. There was a small and faint glimmer of hope in the weak beat. She unfolded the blanket to find a new born baby, and a note. She unfolded the note cradling the baby girl to her chest.

Dearest Hermione,

You were indeed right and Harry and myself are deeply sorry. If you made it here and if you are reading this then you have realised what has occurred. I never thought it possible but it has happened. This is Lily, she is three days old. I write this note to you as a fight rages outside the door to this small room. You have kept James safe, of that I am sure and I thank you from the depth of my heart. I have but one final request, take care of my babies. Love them and teach them.

Love your best friend and 'sister',

Ginny xx

She stifled a small sob. She went back into the office and picked up James. "This is your baby sister Lily."

James smiled widely showing his milk white one year old teeth. "Ily..."

Hermione flooed them to her place which was hidden and untraceable. She placed James in the travel cot and Lily on the bed. "I'll be back soon Aunt Mia has to help Mummy ok?" she rushed and knocked on her neighbours door to ask if their teenage daughter could babysit and thankfully she could.

The small boy laughter from playing with his babysitter rang out as Hermione flooed back to the school and flooed Ginny to St Mungo's.

Hermione looked at the busy Hospital. "HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

A Med-witch looked over and at the sight of the great Harry Potter's wife lying limp in one of the Golden Trio's arms rushed over. "What's happened?"

"Someone did this I... I don't know who, but they killed the Headmistress and Harry Potter is missing, I know harry didn't do this. He wouldn't have left his wife, son and daughter. The children are under my care for the minute. Just help Ginny get better." Hermione poured out and the Med-witch nodded.

"Of course dear." Another couple of people appeared and took Ginny away deep into the hospital. Hermione felt helpless. Earlier she had felt so strong facing up against Malfoy. Yet it seemed they may be on the same side. Could this new threat bring together the divided community? Only time would tell as Hermione entered the fireplace and flooed back to the small flat located in the middle of the Muggle world. A world she didn't in fact belong to, and never had.


End file.
